You Are My Past, Present and Future
by robin'schick
Summary: Sam dies and Danny is heartbroken. he vows to avenge her. a stranger comes and gives him strange news. will he believe them? What does this have to do with the past present and future? Read and you shall see
1. Studying and Ghosts

I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. I got the idea for this Story from etenityshadow who made a video of the song my immortal by evanescence on I Hope You Enjoy. Please R&R.

My name is Danny Fenton and I was helpless to save her. Even the other half of me, my secret half, Danny Phantom couldn't save her. She was my best friend and I secretly loved her. It's ironic, when she was alive I couldn't admit it but now that she's dead I can admit it all I want. Her name was Sam Manson. She was the heiress of the famed Mansons even though she told no one. Only Tucker Foley and I knew. She was only 15 when she died. She had her whole life in front of her. She died slowly and painfully and I could do nothing about it. She was hit by a semi truck and I was the cause. I couldn't stop it from coming straight for us. I went intangible and somehow she didn't go intangible with me. Her blood soaked the old truck yard that day and it still does. It all started with Walker getting lose from the ghost zone and recruiting Skulker and Vlad Plasmius to take me out.

I was walking home with Tucker and Sam that very day that the accident happened. We were going to my house to study for the big English final because tucker's parents were busy having dinner with Mr. Foley's boss and the last thing he needed was three rambunctious teenagers around while he was trying to get a promotion. We were also going to my house because Mr. and Mrs. Manson didn't like me very much. They thought I was a bad influence on their daughter and all that junk. And there was no one at my house to bother us because my parents and sister went to a seminar on ghost fighting in Minnesota or some "m" state.

"Danny" Sam began " use this word in a sentence. Homunculus."

" Easy" I answered, " I don't know what Homunculus means."

" Very funny" tucker answered, "Although it won't give you an A"

"I know, I know," I continued as I shuffled through my backpack "look it up in the dictionary" I flipped through the dictionary and found the meaning " ok so it means a midget?" I asked as I looked up at the two of them.

The two of them didn't get to answer for a cold burst of air issued from my mouth. "We'll get back to this," I answered as I threw down the dictionary and yelled "I'm Going Ghost!"

I felt my black jumpsuit replace my school clothes. I could see in the floor tiles that my hair was no longer dark jet black but the purest snow white. Suddenly I heard the crash of something coming through the kitchen wall. I turned and saw Skulker, Vlad Plasmius and Walker floating with their weapons drawn.

I instantly thought of Sam and Tucker. This was my battle and they were right in the middle of it. I knew I had to protect them. They stood staring at me for a brief second their eyes locked with mine. One of us blinked and the spell was broken. I looked at the trio of ghosts and yelled at them.

"Hey Fruitloop!" I yelled at Plasmius. And he looked up from his weapons. " Yeah you. The one who looks like trash! You wanna waste me? You're gonna have to catch me first!" I continued as I flew out through the roof.

Suddenly the three ghosts appeared on the roof, each of their weapons ready to fire. Plasmius had his eco balls and what seemed like a net of some kind, Walker had his usual weapon, and Skulker had his super suit and all of his weapons loaded and pointed at me. Each of them fired two rounds and I narrowly missed them.

"Danny!" Sam called as the hatch to the roof opened and she stood there with Tucker behind her. She had a strange look on her face but I didn't know what it was at that time but shortly after I would figure it out.

" Sam!" I called as I dodged another round of weapons. "Now's not a good time." I continued as I snuck a look her way. I paid for it. The next thing I knew Skulker was on top of me and trying to choke me. " I need the Thermos" I managed to get out as my head was repeatedly smashed against the concrete of the roof. I needed her and Tucker to go away so they wouldn't know where I was leading the ghosts to save them.

I went intangible and released myself from Skulker's grip. Then I insulted them some more. The next time it was pointed at Walker.

"Where did you get that hat?" I asked rudely " the dead Gap?" I laughed " so did you get that off the mannequin or was it custom made?"

"Ghost kid you do not insult me without dying" Walker answered as he floated for me.

"Ok but you'll have to catch me first" I laughed as I flew into the air and toward the highway. I had no idea what I was doing but I was protecting Sam and Tucker.

"If you can that is," I continued as I egged them on and shook my black jumpsuit covered butt.

" Those will be your last words Ghost child" Skulker answered as I heard his weapons warm up to fire.

I noticed that we were close to the old abandoned truck yard. I realized it was the perfect place to kick ghost butt. I knew no one would find me and three loser ghosts who wanted to kill me. At least I hoped Sam and Tucker wouldn't find us there. I was totally wrong. The next thing I knew my two favorite people had shown up and they had the Fenton thermos with them.

Sam threw the thermos at me and I caught it easily. Skulker and Plasmius were no match for the thermos. Walker had the guts to shoot more weapons and even try some witty banter, the key word there is try.

" You forget Ghost kid" Walker began. " I always have my bases covered." Suddenly a truck began to glow and it started up. The lights flashed and the truck began to move forward. I instantly saw what its target was.

"Sam!" I yelled as I rushed forward to try and save her. I went intangible as I touched her and I swooped her out of the way… or so I thought.

"Dann-" was all she was able to get out before the truck hit its target. There was the flash of headlights in my eyes and I lost sight of Sam.

"No!" I yelled as I covered my eyes from the flash. When I finally phased through the truck it seemed like it took forever but I finally saw Sam lying in a puddle of dark red crimson blood. "Sam!" I cried as I zoomed forward and held her in my arms. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. She was my best friend and I was losing her I couldn't stop it the tears broke through the barrier of my eyes and I just lost it.

"Danny?" Sam asked weakly as her eyes fluttered open. " Danny I feel so weak."

"Sam!" I exclaimed, "don't speak… I'm going to save you. I promise. I won't let you die."

"Danny just kill me now" Sam answered weaker than before "I can't feel my body… please I'm begging you…kill me."

"Sam I can't do that" I answered "I can't just kill my best friend like it's nothing!"

"Do it Danny!" Sam seemed to scream " I'm in pain I'll never be the same just d it already. Please!" she began to cry too. "I'll remember you," she whispered as she softly smiled and closed her eyes slowly.

"You're not dieing on me Sam!" I yelled as I picked her up bridal style and flew her to the hospital nearest where we were. Inside the hospital it was dead silent as I landed in the waiting room. There was no one in the small cubicle type thing where the nurse usually sits. "Someone please help me!" I yelled, " My friend needs help! She's dieing."

"Quiet young man this is a hospital" the nurse shushed me before she saw my dieing friend in my arms "quickly lie her down on the stretcher" she quickly changed her tone "are you a relative of the patient?" she asked.

"No" I answered, " she's my best friend," I continued.

"Stay here" the nurse answered as she ran down the hall with Sam on the stretcher. "I need a doctor ASAP!" she yelled as she ran to the elevator and pushed the stretcher in and pushed the up button.

Everything after that was a blur. The next thing I remember was me sitting in the waiting room as Danny Fenton and trying to sip down a crappy cappuccino, my watch reading 2:15 A.M. Tucker and my parents and Sam's parents had arrived and as usual the parents were arguing. They weren't even thinking of their daughter just how to piss off my parents.

"You look like crap Danny" was the first thing Tucker said as he sat down next to me.

"How am I supposed to look?" I asked as I took a swig of the cappuccino " it's all my fault," I continued as some of the cappuccino slid down my chin slowly but I couldn't care less. "If I had gotten a better hold on her she would be alright and laughing with us now."

"It wasn't your fault" Tucker answered, " maybe this was supposed to happen."

I suddenly heard Sam's parents tell my parents " if your son was more responsible this wouldn't have happened." That started a whole new wave of insults from my parents and hers.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer. "Will you all just shut up!" I yelled as I stood up and crumple the paper cup in my fist. Then I ran for the boys' room to be alone in the quiet. It wasn't the best place but at least I was away from the arguing and bickering. I shut myself in a stall and all of my emotions came in waves. First I was happy that it wasn't me lying in the hospital bed dieing. Then I was pissed for thinking those thoughts and for letting myself not be sure I had Sam. After that I was depressed. I felt to warm salty tears slide down my face and my face grow red in sadness. Next came a mixture of both anger and sadness. I started beating myself up in the stall. I felt the stall on all sides of me and I attacked it.

"Danny?" I heard Jazz's voice " Danny I know you're angry and I know you want Sam to be ok but you need to come out and share your feelings we are all feeling the same way. It's natural what you're feeling."

"Jazz" I began not caring how irritated I sounded, " This is the boy's bathroom! Get out!"

"Danny" Jazz continued, "come out, the parents have stopped fighting and we're all sorry for what happened to Sam. It won't solve anything if you keep yourself locked up in a dirty bathroom stall."

"Danny!" my dad's voice echoed all around the bathroom " the doctor wants to talk to you. It's about Sam. He say's its urgent"

I instantly opened the stall door and ran out to the doctor to speak with him. He was a middle aged man in his forties and his hair was graying. He wore glasses and had a freshly shaven face.

"You brought Sam Manson in right?" he asked as he stared into my eyes. I nodded. " I am Dr. Menory." He continued, "I need to know what happened before the accident." He stopped and cleaned his glasses. "Can you tell me that?"

"We were looking at all the old trucks and suddenly one started and rushed for her" I began my voice not sounding like my own. I knew I was lying but it was close enough to the truth. I mean I could exactly tell the doctor that I was a ghost. "I tried to save her but I was too late." I continued, as I looked down at my shoes that were spotlessly clean for me wearing them everyday. I suddenly watched as a single tear made it's way to my shoe and made a spot of the canvas a little darker than the spots all around it.

" That's all I need son," he continued as he put his hand on my shoulder. " Which are her parents?" he asked.

"The ones not in jumpsuits" I answered quietly as I walked to go sit back down. I took the seat next to Tucker and slumped down and looked at my shoes again. I hoped for Sam to live as I traced the thread lines on my shoes.

A few hours later I was shaken awake by Tucker. I swatted his hand away and closed my eyes again. He shook me again harder the next time. He really wanted to wake me up.

"Tucker!" I groaned forgetting where I was " let me sleep!" I continued as I tried to get comfortable in the hospital chair. I felt the hard scratchy cloth of the chair and was instantly awakened " what is it?" I asked as I stood up quickly.

"Danny" Tucker began slowly " Sam is--- Sam is--"

"Sam's what?" I asked as I rubbed my sore neck. I watched as Tucker hung his head and I braced myself for bad news.

"Sam's Dead" Tucker almost whispered he looked up at me, his face dripping wet with tears.


	2. A Secret Message

Danny Fenton hadn't eaten since he heard of Sam's death. He hadn't studied or slept either. He didn't even try anymore. Unless it was ghost hunting then he tried. He put all of his energy into fighting to avenge Sam. He killed Vlad Plasmius and made it so Walker and Skulker couldn't attack him anymore. He was almost all ghost all the time. On the test that the three of them had been studying for the day that Sam died Danny received an F because he filled in every answer with the words "Sam I Will Avenge You… I Promise." It had been two months since the accident and Danny's parents insisted that he see a shrink. They had his sister drive him and wait in the waiting room so he couldn't get away even if he tried.

"Why won't you let your grief and anger go Danny?" the Shrink, Dr. Armand, asked, "it's been over two months and you haven't even eaten. Your parents have to force feed you every night. It's tearing them apart and they want to know why you won't do anything but disappear to your room every night. They want to help you Danny. They love you"

"I loved her." Danny admitted.

"What?" the shrink asked " who do you love Danny?"

"Sam" Danny answered, " I loved her and I still do."

"Danny the dead never really leave us" the shrink continued "they're always in our hearts no matter where we go."

"What?" Danny asked

"Do you believe in ghosts Danny?" the shrink asked calmly.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Danny asked "I'm prone to bladder infections." He lied to get out quicker.

"Sure" the shrink answered, " it's two doors to the left" she continued as Danny ran out of the door.

"This is it Sam" Danny thought, "today I will avenge you" he continued as he turned ghost. He exited the bathroom and found Technus bullying the secretary. "Technus!" Danny yelled "you picked the wrong day to mess with me!" he continued as he flew straight at Technus.

"Hello Ghost Child" Technus answered, " How is your gothic friend? The one I ran over with the truck?"

"You?" Danny yelled, " You killed Sam? You took over the truck and ran her over!" he screamed as he began to pummel Technus " you took her away from me! You made me this way!" he screamed as he repeatedly punched Technus in the face. He suddenly reached into his control panel and pulled out all of the wires that he could. "You're going offline for good!" Danny screamed as he pulled out a huge fistful of wires. Technus went limp and Danny flew out of the office invisibly.

He turned back into Danny Fenton and it began to pour rain. He let it soak him through to the bone as he walked around to all the places that he knew that Sam had loved. He walked past the gothic poetry club and the arcade and the movie theatre. He reached the fountain where she had wished that they had never met. He tossed in a coin and wished that he could see Sam alive again. He knew it would come true but still it helped heal the gaping hole that had taken place of his heart.

" I can help you with your wish." A voice began as a ghost in a black cloak arrived.

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he blinked the sopping wet hair out of his eyes. "What do you want with me?"

" I want to help you with your wish of course." The ghost answered, "to see Sam again wasn't it?" the ghost asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked as he turned into Danny Phantom. "Remove your hood," he continued as he charged up his green eco balls in his hands.

"I can't" the ghost answered "but I mean you no harm young Danny."

"I'll just have to remove it for you then" Danny grunted through his teeth as he threw the green eco balls at the ghost's hood. The ghost was shot backwards and the hood flew off. It was someone Danny recognized.

"Sam!" Danny yelled as he ran forward toward her. When he got closer he noticed that it wasn't Sam but a robot look a like.

"Young Fenton" the clone stuttered, " I bring you a message. There will be a woman in front of your house tomorrow night. Give her food and clothing and she will help you to find Sam. This message is safe and so is this one." A hologram showed up. It was of Sam and she was tied up. "What?" she asked, "Where am I? Danny if you're watching listening whatever please come save me! I need your help."

"Sam is Alive?" Danny asked "she's somewhere around here" he smiled for the first time since Sam had "died". "Sam's Alive!" he laughed as he spun around in the rain. "Sam" he called " if you can hear me right now I love you!" he screamed " I Love you!" he laughed as he fell onto the grass and passed out.


	3. A mysterious guest

"Danny?" a girl's voice began as she shook Danny. Danny slowly opened his eyes and Valerie Grey's face came into view "were you out here all night?" she asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah I guess so." Danny answered as he noticed the grass of the park and his soaking wet clothing. He was just glad he still wasn't Danny Phantom. He looked up at the sky and notice that it was a bright clear day. The kind of day that Sam loved. Danny suddenly remembered Sam.

"Danny do you wanna walk to school together?" Valerie asked, as he looked dazed like at the sky still.

"What?" Danny asked, as he looked at her "is it Monday already?"

"Yeah" Valerie answered, remembering that his best friend had died. She slightly chuckled "it's Monday already"

"You know what Val" Danny answered as he scratched his head "I think I'm just gonna go home. I think what I need is at home rather than at school."

"Ok" Valerie answered "but what should I tell Lancer?"

Danny was already long gone when Valerie turned around again. In reality Danny had left so fast because he remembered that he was to expect a mysterious visitor that would help him find Sam… his one and only love. He wanted to do anything he could to make the guest as comfortable as they could be. He wanted to go back to his house so he could clean it and make it most convenient for the guest he was expecting.

Danny ran inside of the house and showered as quickly as he could. His parents instantly noticed a change in him and were pleasantly surprised by it. They were extremely happy that Danny had his youthful spirits back. It had been tough for the last few months and they thought that maybe their broken hearts would start to mend.

At around 4:30 in the afternoon it began to rain and hard. Danny didn't pay any heed to it and continued with his self appointed chores. He wanted the house to look spotless and seem almost as sterile as a hospital, if not more sterile.

Around 11:30 the house was finally clean enough for Danny. He plopped himself down on the couch and looked out the window into the pouring rain waiting for the guest to arrive.

" I wouldn't want to be out there in this weather." His mother began as she slightly shivered. " It must be horrible out there!" she was waiting for Danny to reply but continued when he did not " well Danny we're going to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

"Mmm" Danny replied still staring at the rain as he waved a hand back toward his parents.

A few hours after his parents had retired to their bedroom Danny was nodding off as the rain made a soft rhythm on the roof and the window panes. Every few seconds his head would droop down and a few seconds later his head would dart back up and he would shake off his sleepiness and continue to look outside.

His efforts weren't wasted. About an hour later he saw what looked like a person braving it out against the rain. As Danny looked closer he realized it looked like a woman…a pregnant woman he noticed.

Before he knew what he was doing he was running out into the flooded streets trying to help the woman before she caught a cold. He brought her into his house and got her towels to help her in anyway that he could.

"Thank you very much," the woman replied as she quickly dried her long black tresses with the large fluffy pink towel. " I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped us, my baby and me".

"It's no problem," Danny answered trying not to seem too anxious. "It's my nature," he explained as he looked up at the young woman who looked strangely familiar to him. "So what were you doing in the rain?" he asked as he got the blankets out of the linen closet to make up the couch for the mother to be.

"well you see" she began "I'm on the run from a ghost." She slightly chuckled as if she thought it was stupid. " for as long as I can remember I've always been able to see ghosts and communicate with them… Hell I even fell in love with one. But of course everyone has enemies and most of mine are ghosts. Do you believe in ghosts?" she asked as she looked up at Danny as if she was hoping to be expected. She continued on not seeming to need an answer. " I traveled all the way here to find a ghost named Danny Phantom. I was hoping that he could help me get back to my own time… you see" she hesitated "I'm not from this time, I'm from" she swallowed quickly as though nervous "… the Future"


	4. The Beggining of an Adventure

"Let me help you with that bag" Danny began trying to hide the shock in his voice as he took the small duffel bag from the woman.

"Thank you" the woman answered. "Hey" she continued " what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Danny" Danny explained, "Danny Fenton… my dad is kind of a ghost hunter…and I heard about you coming here from a ghost…what's your name?" he asked.

" I'm Samantha…uh…Samantha Denton" the woman explained. Danny smiled at the name Samantha.

"So how far along are you?" Danny asked as he looked at Samantha's bulging stomach.

"About 40 weeks." Answered Samantha as she beamed. " We… my husband and I… have decided on the name Lily if it's a girl and James if it's a boy."

" You mean you don't know the gender yet?" Danny asked. "Personally if it was my baby I would want to know"

"Well you never know" Samantha answered "you might change your opinions in the next few years." She explained as she rubbed her pregnant stomach.

Danny suddenly remembered the clone Sam's message. " Hey Samantha… are you hungry?" he asked as he looked back at her.

Samantha smiled as she looked back at him. "I'm starving… how'd you know?"

"Just a hunch" Danny lied "so what are you hungry for?" he asked "I've got some left over French fries, some tuna, some burritos, and some soup."

" Do you have anything that doesn't have meat in it?" Samantha asked, " I'm against eating anything with a face." She explained as she smiled.

"I knew it!" Danny exclaimed, not caring about his parents or sister hearing him, " I knew I recognized you!" he laughed a loud giddy laugh " I recognized you because you're Sam! You are Sam Manson! Well older but it's you!"

"Yes it's me," Sam answered, " I was sent here by Dan Phantom. He's got my husband and well he kidnapped Sam… your Sam to get you to turn into him when you grow older. He sent me here so you wouldn't think that I was Sam and that you would think that she was dead… but someone… I'm not sure who sent you the Sam-bot to tell you of my coming."

"So how do I get Sam back?" Danny asked as he took a veggie pattie out of the freezer and put it in the microwave. He then looked back at Sam.

"You don't…" Sam answered, " Dan phantom blocked the way back… he doesn't want you to get her back."

"Then why the hell did he send you?!" Danny yelled, again not caring about his parents or sister. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Some things don't make sense Danny" Sam explained, "They don't have to."

"So who's this guy Denton?" Danny asked trying to learn more about Sam's husband "and how did I lose you to him?"

"Well actually you never did lose me" Sam explained, " I made up an alibi so you wouldn't know who I was… my real name is Sam Fenton."

"Well…" Danny began aghast " so how did this happen" he asked as he pointed to Sam's stomach.

"Well" Sam answered " Danny Phantom got a little too drunk on the egg nog at a Christmas party" she explained as she sat down at the kitchen table with her veggie burger in front of her.

"So how long have you two been married?" Danny asked as he sat down across from her as she started eating.

"About a year and a half" Sam answered with her mouth full as she had started to eat the burger.

Danny watched Sam as she ate the burger. He suddenly got an idea. He opened his mouth to speak when Sam stood up and walked… well waddled to the sink. "Hey Sam…." Danny began " does Dan Phantom live in the ghost zone?"

"Yeah why?" Sam asked as she turned to look at him.

" I just got an idea," Danny answered as he smiled. "We're going to find Dan Phantom. We're going to find him tonight!" he explained as he laughed a slightly evil laugh.

" Are you crazy?!" Sam asked. " If he knows you're going after him he'll kill me and my baby!"

" I promise you that won't happen" Danny answered as he turned ghost. And flew the both of them down to the lab. " Here we go…" Danny laughed as he flew them both through the Fenton portal.


End file.
